camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Character: Select
Once you have selected the Realm of your choice, you will find yourself at the character selection screen. The window on the right of the screen shows your currently selected character. Because you have no characters when you first start the game, this window will be blank. Character Select Each available character is assigned to a character select button, and the name of the character will appear on the button. If you have no character in a particular slot, the button will display "empty" You can create up to ten characters in your realm of choice. To create a new character in an empty slot, click on the Create New Character button. Character Creation You can have up to ten characters in a single realm per server. This makes thirty characters in total per server. Should you choose to play on a clustered server, you can create characters on every server and every the realm. Select one of the ten Create New Character buttons to progress to the character manager. The next screen contains all the options necessary to define a new character for your realm. In the center of this screen is a full-body image of the character you are creating. After you create your characters Name, Race and Class, you will be able to customize their look on the next screen. Note that as you click your mouse cursor on the screen, information about each of the options there will display in the small text window to the right. Use the following options to define your character and refer to the Realm-specific tables at the end of this section for more information. Choosing a Name Give your character a name suitable for the world in which you are playing. There is a name filter, so some names may be rejected if they are already in use or are considered to be out of the flavor of the game. If you have difficulty selecting a name, click on the Generate button to create a randomly generated name for your character. Accepted names may still violate the Code of Conduct, and can be changed by Customer Service Representatives at their discretion. Choosing a Race Select one of the available races that inhabit the realm you have chosen. Note that, although there are 18 races available within the game, only six are available in each Realm plus the Minotaur race, which is available for all 3 realms. Some races are only available if you have the appropriate expansion enabled. These include the Inconnu, Valkyn and Sylvan for the Shrouded Isles expansion, and the Half-Ogre, Frostalf and Shar for the Trials of Atlantis expansion. To unlock the Minotaur you will need the expansion pack Labyrinth of the Minotaur. As your mouse clicks on the race selections, a short description of each race will appear in the dialogue box at the top right of the screen. Choosing a Class Once you have chosen your character's race, you may choose it's class, which defines your character's general career path. There are several classes available at this stage, depending on which Realm you have chosen. Not all races have the option to play every class, and some races may have more class options than others. When you select a race, those classes in which you can train will highlight. The others will be dark. Also, you can refer to the realm-specific tables at the end of this section for more information. Realm - Race & Class Overview Albion Briton Fighter - Armsman, Mercenary, Paladin, Reaver (SI only) Rogue - Scout, Minstrel, Infiltrator Elementalist - Wizard, Theurgist Mage - Sorcerer, Cabalist Acolyte - Cleric, Friar Disciple - Necromancer (SI only) Highlander Fighter - Armsman, Mercenary, Paladin Rogue - Scout, Minstrel Acolyte - Cleric Avalonian Fighter - Mercenary, Armsman, Paladin Elementalist - Wizard, Theurgist Mage - Sorcerer, Cabalist Acolyte - Cleric Saracen Fighter - Mercenary, Armsman, Paladin, Reaver (SI only) Rogue - Scout, Minstrel, Infiltrator Mage - Sorcerer, Cabalist Disciple - Necromancer(SI only) Inconnu (SI only) Fighter - Mercenary, Armsman, Reaver Rogue - Scout, Infiltrator Mage - Sorcerer, Cabalist Disciple - Necromancer Half Ogre (ToA only) Fighter - Mercenary, Armsman Mage - Sorcerer, Cabalist Elementalist - Wizard, Theurgist Midgard Norseman Viking - Thane, Warrior, Skald, Berserker, Savage (SI only) Mystic - Spiritmaster, Runemaster Rogue - Shadowblade, Hunter Seer - Healer Kobold Viking - Warrior, Skald, Savage Mystic - Spiritmaster, Runemaster, Bonedancer (SI only) Rogue - Shadowblade, Hunter Seer - Shaman Troll Viking - Thane, Warrior, Skald, Berserker, Savage (SI only) Mystic - Bonedancer (SI only) Seer - Shaman Dwarf Viking - Thane, Warrior, Skald, Berserker, Savage (SI only) Mystic - Spiritmaster, Runemaster Rogue - Hunter Seer - Healer Valkyn (SI only) Viking - Warrior, Berserker, Savage Mystic - Bonedancer Rogue - Shadowblade, Hunter Seer - Bonedancer Frostalf (ToA only) Viking - Thane Mystic - Spiritmaster, Runemaster Rogue - Shadowblade, Hunter Seer - Shaman, Healer Hibernia Celt Way of Arms - Hero, Champion, Blademaster Way of Stealth - Ranger Way of Nature - Warden, Bard, Druid Way of Magic - Mentalist Way of the Grove - Animist (SI only), Valewalker (SI only) Lurikeen Way of Arms - Champion, Hero Way of Stealth - Ranger, Nightshade Way of Magic - Eldritch, Enchanter, Mentalist Firbolg Way of Arms - Hero, Blademaster Way of Nature - Warden, Bard, Druid Way of the Grove - Animist (SI only), Valewalker (SI only) Elf Way of Arms - Champion, Blademaster Way of Stealth - Ranger, Nightshade Way of Magic - Eldritch, Enchanter, Mentalist Sylvan (SI only) Way of Arms - Hero Way of Nature - Warden, Druid Way of the Grove - Animist, Valewalker Shar (ToA only) Way of Arms - Hero, Champion, Blademaster Way of Stealth - Ranger Way of Magic - Mentalist Customizations After selecting all of the above character information and clicking continue, you will be taken to the customization screen where you can choose your characters height, face, skin tone, hair color, eye color, and facial expression. At this point, you can click Cancel to stop creating the character; nothing will be saved and you will return to the Character Selection screen. Or you can click Back to return to the Character Creation or Starting Location screen, and modify your character some more. If you are satisfied with your character, click Proceed a second time. You will return to the Character Selection screen. Your character will be saved. Note that you cannot reenter the Character Creation screen for that character. Sex Choose whether you want your character to be male of female. Hair Color Click on the + or - buttons to scroll through the hair color options. Note that your choices will be determined by your character's race. For example, Trolls, who have no hair, may select variations of facial tattoos rather than hair color with the hair color selection. Face Click on the + or - buttons to choose your character's facial features and hairstyle. Height To add a little more individuality to your character, you may choose for your character to be short, average or tall. Attributes Attributes determine the make-up, physically, spiritually and mentally, of your character. These attributes may affect how well you perform in combat, your overall health, or how much power you have. The attributes are Strength, Dexterity, Quickness, Intelligence, Piety and Charisma. A brief description of the attribute will be displayed in a window on the lower right portion of the character manager screen as you pass over each one with the mouse. Above the Attributes is a box labeled "Points Left." These are the points you can distribute to the attributes (or stats, as they're sometimes called) that you wish to enhance. Click on the + or - buttons to add to or subtract from individual attributes. Note that you cannot reduce any attribute below it's initial value. Attributes that are important to your class will be highlighted in yellow. The yellow stats will also increase as you develop your character. Those that are in white do not increase as your character grows (though they may be increased via items found in the game). Tutorial After you have finished creating your character, you can start the game and your new character will automatically enter the Tutorial zone. Time to play! Congratulations. You have created your first character in Camelot! To enter your chosen Realm and begin your adventure with your new character, click on the Play button with that character selected. Category:New Player Guide Category:Gameplay